


A Bellow Diamond Christmas

by Jessmarie123



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, I Don't Even Know, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessmarie123/pseuds/Jessmarie123
Summary: I had to do this. It is so unbelievably fluffy and romantic and gay.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Bellow Diamond Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bladesilverred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/gifts).

Dragging a needle-y, fresh smelling tree out of her ship and into the palace, getting stabbed with the tiny particles the entire way, Yellow Diamond was not sure what her life had come to or why she was doing this. She trudged down the hallway with the top of the Earthly vegetation resting on her shoulder, and the bottom leaving dirt and what she thought were leaves as it dragged on the ground. 

After a few frustrating maneuvers around corners and through doorways, Yellow arrived in the lavish ballroom and felt all her frustrations melt away with the scene she saw. Blue stood in the golden room, under the glow of chandeliers, with boxes and boxes of colorful balls and lights and other human objects.

The moment Blue saw Yellow, her eyes lit up with a youthful and bright magic, and Yellow forgot about all the complaints she had about the day’s difficulties of roaming Earth in search of a Diamond-Sized tree. That wasn’t what mattered. Blue mattered.

The moment Steven had explained Christmas to the Diamonds, Blue’s eyes had glowed with a majestic wonder that was irresistible to Yellow. She had been mesmerized by the idea of the holiday, the idea of cosying up together with loved ones, and the idea of decorating. So Blue and Yellow were going to celebrate Christmas.

So here they stood in the ballroom, Blue in love with Yellow as well as the massive tree, Yellow admiring the stars in her eyes and simply holding up the massive cut-down plant.

“Okay, we must put this in something.” Blue said excitedly, putting her hand to her chin and clearly thinking through a plan.

Yellow admired Blue’s profile, her adorable thinking face with furrowed brows, slight smile lines crinkling around her eyes, a slight frown, and beautiful inquisitive cobalt eyes.

“Yellow! Stop staring at me and help me figure out what to do with this thing! With our first Christmas tree!” Blue spoke scoldingly and seriously, but broke out into giggles as soon as the amber gem did.

“Hmmm….does it need water?” Yellow questioned, thinking of other plants that humans cut off and displayed.

A bright grin stretched across Blue’s cerulean face. “Yes, yes! We must have the Bismuths create a small pool for the tree at once.”

The diamonds had a team come to the ballroom to create a small, circular container for the tree, a green cylinder adorned with blue and yellow diamond shapes. The smaller gems placed it in the center of the ballroom, stabilized it in the ground, and watched confusedly and eagerly as Yellow placed the base of the large plant into the canister. 

The tree stood, gloriously green, tall and majestic, in the middle of the ballroom. Blue stepped around it, excited and starry eyes, and once she got close, Yellow pulled her in for a chaste kiss on soft lips. Blue’s wonder toward the tree became wonder toward Yellow, and amber eyes locked with cobalt ones before another kiss and the soft exchange of “I love you.”

The Bismuths had scattered at this point, and the diamonds, holding hands, broke away from their kiss to begin rifling through the decorations Steven had gifted them from the depths of Greg’s old storage unit.

Yellow opened the first overflowing box, and pulled out something soft, something red but covered in white snowflakes, something that didn’t look like a decoration, exactly. “What is this?” she asked, confusedly.

“I think, that’s something that the humans wear! To celebrate the holiday!” Blue held it up and admired the softness with a bright face. “Oh my, it’s cute! It’s very festive!” 

As Yellow picked up and scowled slightly at another costume, a red one with small green trees, Blue shapeshifted her form into an identical costume to the one she was holding. She smiled and twirled in delight at the full-body cosiness, and Yellow smirked quietly at the image.

Blue caught her smirk and grinned. “Come, on Yellow, be festive! Join me, and I’ll show you the surprise that I found in one of the other boxes!

Yellow groaned, shifted her form, and stood in the soft costume. She set down the human-sized one next to the boxes, and couldn’t help but admire the softness and warmth she felt in the costume. 

Once she looked back up at her holiday-clothed lover, she faced a mischievous look, and a tiny plant.

“Blue, what is this?” The Christmas-clothed diamond, despite the amount of spirit and jollyness in her attire, remained matter-of-fact.

“Well,” Blue said teasingly, “Steven didn’t teach us about this one. I had to ask my pearl to do some research about what it was.”

“And?” Yellow stood, hands on hips, impatiently, unfortunately not as intimidating as she usually was. Blue continued to smile mischievously.

“It’s called mistletoe. Annnnnd the Christmas tradition is to kiss under it.”

Yellow smiled and blushed and began to lean in.

“Buuuuut,” Blue winked, “I think you have to catch me first!” The barefooted, onesie-clad diamond took off running and spinning and laughing around the ballroom. 

The stern gem, with her onesie and boots, began to chase down the other and the small plant, stomping as she ran.

The two spiraled around the ballroom, from end to end, weaving around the Christmas decorations and around each other. Eventually, they began to tire, and Yellow caught up to Blue, enveloping her arms and torso from the back in a warm embrace and lifting her bare feet off the floor.

“I think, you owe me a kiss, my diamond.” She spoke smugly after setting her lover back on the ground.

“I guess you’ve earned it.” Blue spun to face the sharp-haired gem and her amber eyes, lifted the small sprig of mistletoe above their heads, and captured her full lips in a passionate kiss. 

Soon, Blue pulled away, pouting. Yellow wordlessly expressed her confusion with a look pointed toward her love, and Blue replied softly, “I want to finish decorating the tree.”

Yellow laughed merrily, picked up the still pouting Blue into her arms, and playfully kissed the cobalt gem on her chest as she carried her back to the tree. Softly setting a now-satisfied Blue back on the ground, she asked, “Okay, so what’s next?”

The pair quickly got to work, piecing together how the colorful balls with hooks hung on the tree, and how the white lights wrapped around the branches (Blue decided to put the colored Christmas lights on Yellow’s head). Soon, many of the boxes were empty on the floor, and the tree was filled with color and light. Blue’s eyes still held much wonder for the tree, and Yellow’s had begun to as well.

A few more discoveries were made in the boxes of decorations, including tinsel (“Yellow, this goes in the tree, not in my hair!”), candy canes (“This is the coldest earth treat I’ve ever tried”), and a santa hat, that Blue now proudly wore, even though it was many sizes too small for her Diamond-sized head.

Now, the pair, tired from the day’s festivities, had summoned a plush couch to lounge on in front of the tree, still cosy in their onesies and Christmas decoration attire. Blue’s arms laid around Yellow, and her head rested on the taller gem’s chest. One of Yellow’s hands gently played with Blue’s hair behind her back, and the other sat in a fist on her knee. 

The two looked at the display in front of them, the massive tree adorned with lights and ornaments and tinsel, and their eyes shone with excitement, joy, contentment, love. Yellow turned away from the tree briefly, and placed a kiss on Blue’s forehead.

As Blue closed her eyes and snuggled closer into her love, Yellow lifted her fist from her lap.

“Hey, Blue,” Yellow nudged her gently, gesturing up with her face when oceanic eyes met her own.

The two looked up to the mistletoe dangling from Yellow’s hand above, and Blue gently grasped and pulled Yellow’s face to hers for another deep, loving, kiss.

The two soon pulled apart again, sliding back into their warm cuddling position, and spent the remainder of the night admiring the tree, each other, and the snow outside the ballroom windows that Yellow had demanded be transported from Earth and dumped gently in front of the window.

“Merry Christmas, Blue.”

“Merry Christmas, Yellow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
